These Circles I Ran for You
by Effie Mot
Summary: ApplekitBirchkit snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Snippets form the life of Applekit and Birchkit. Best Friends as kits they were torn apart by their Clans. As apprentices, they meet at gatherings and try to forget about Clan boundaries. As warriors, they fall in love, but what happened? **

**Disclaimer: Applekit and Birchkit belong to Erin Hunter, not me.**

**Author's Note: I'm NOT abandoning Wandering, just got a great idea for this flic. Changes POV.**

**Applekit's POV**

OoOoOoOoOoO

I sat there, next to my mother in the cave of the Tribe, watching Birchkit. He was chasing his tail; a pointless thing that kits to for fun.

"What's the point?" I asked him, padding towards the edge of his circle. The young brown tom skidded to a halt, but slipped and fell. Laughing so hard tears filled my eyes; I watched his tail flutter to his face.

He shook his head and glared at me,

"It's fun, Applekit. Don't you ever do something just for the fun of it?" Birchkit got to his paws and turned to face me.

"Well, my mama says that too much playing catches no prey." It was his turn to laugh, and laugh he did.

"But where not catching prey! We're kits! We play and do nothing!"

Batting his ears playfully I gave a cheeky smile.

"Well, if you think I should live life on the wild side, I saw that tonight we sneak away from our moms and explore." It felt good to do something bad, very good.

"Fine, but if you back out I'll pull a Tigerstar." He threatened me with a gleam in his eyes that I was sure hadn't been there before. With that we went to our mothers and slept.

_Later that night, around moonhigh._

I had to wait for Toadkit and Marshkit to go to sleep; they would kill me if they ever heard that I was sneaking out. Padding to the prearranged meeting place, the bend in the river, I waited for him.

_What is taking so long?_ I thought, it didn't make sense for him to be late. Birchkit didn't have any sibling, they died, so what was taking him?

"Sorry I'm late," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. It was, of course, Birchkit. He was padding right next to me and stopped to look in the river. There was a strange glazed look in his eyes.

All of a sudden he turned around. "Do you ever wonder what's gonna happen, you know, in the future?" there was something about the way that kit talked. If he wanted to he could most likely make me believe anything.

The truth was I hadn't really thought of it. "It doesn't matter because I've got Toadkit, Marshkit," pausing to look him in the eye I said, "and you."

**I'm going to stop it there and, if I feel like it and it gets reviewed, I'll keep it going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Warriors', nope, I don't.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update. –bows head in shame— I broke my foot, then got sick, and then lost my iPod, but here is the long-awaited chapter two. This chapter takes place our favorite Applekit and Birchkit moment in 'Starlight'. Taken from page 110 in 'Starlight', the only part I own is in italics. **

**Birchkit's POV**

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Can Toadkit and Applekit and Marshkit come too?" I asked. _Along the journey, after me and Applekit went and explored the Tribe's cave, they started to feel like family._

"No, we belong in ShadowClan," their mother explained gently. "We'll have our own territory now."

"But that's not fair!" I wailed. Applekit, Toadkit, and Marshkit went and stood by my side, all of our eyes were pleading to be together. "If they can't come, I don't want to go." _I wouldn't leave them, I couldn't. There were no ThunderClan kits and all the apprentices were old, almost all warriors._

"Don't be so silly." My mother cooed and padded over to me. She licked my ears and I scowled in fury. "That's the warrior code. When you're apprentices you'll meet at gatherings." _Warrior's code! I could have spat. That didn't matter; all that did was seeing my friends._

"It won't be the same," Toadkit muttered, a death look on his little face.

"And there are no ThunderClan kits for me to play with," I added sadly.

"Say good-bye now," Tallpoppy mewed briskly, pushing her kits toward me.

"Good-bye" Toadkit and Marshkit called, dashing after their mother. Applekit stayed behind, waiting to tell me good-bye, but she didn't. She dashed forward and touched noses with mine.

"'Bye," I muttered. Then I watched them leave.

**Two moons later, Birchkit's apprentice ceremony**

My mother licked my fur flat, but it wasn't working and I couldn't care less. I was going to be an apprentice, I could see Applekit again. She was all I could think about since they left.

"You're so lucky!" mewed Maplekit, the only daughter of Sorreltail and Brackenfur. Her brothers stood at her sides, like they were protecting her. "He's just older than us, our time will come." Said the biggest of the three, Mosskit, the other kit rolled his eyes. "I can't wait until he leaves, then there won't be anymore snoring." Sapkit meowed, a glint of humor in his tiny eyes.

Mosskit glared at his and placed his tail over his mouth for quit. My heart sank. There was no cat in the whole of ThunderClan that cared that I would be sleeping alone in the apprentice den. Why couldn't Whitenose have been made a warrior a moon later, then I could talk to someone.

Sorreltail was talking to my mother, for she had given up making my fur look nice. "It will be very lonely here without you Ferncloud." She was saying, for now she would be the only queen in the nursery. My mother shook her head, "Squirrelflight should be moving in soon enough now that she and Brambleclaw are talking." (A/n: yes, in my story they made up)

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" the old Firestar's yowl could be heard and we all rushed over to ledge.

"Birchkit, step forward. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan, but must first become an apprentice. Birchkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw. Brambleclaw will mentor you." My heart swelled, the Clan deputy would be my mentor!


End file.
